


Like That, Kitten

by makbaes (gentlemindedlostgirl)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Dom/sub, Kitten Taeyong lives, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Smut, Sub Lee Taeyong, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, dom Johnny, will i ever learn how to properly tag these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlemindedlostgirl/pseuds/makbaes
Summary: Taeyong knew he was here because he’d earned it. He was in this position because he had broken one of the rules he and Johnny had in place. They had been doing this for a year now. He didn’t have any excuse. He knew better, he knew how this worked. He had no reason to be pouting up at Johnny like he wasn’t deserving of what was happening.





	Like That, Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece written as a thanks for 300 followers on my nsfw twitter (@heartsfxll)
> 
> This is in the same universe as the JohnYong AU I wrote there (found here: https://twitter.com/heartsfxll/status/983730242891198464) but you do NOT need to read it for context--this works as a standalone piece!
> 
> If you like what I write, consider buying me a coffee (https://ko-fi.com/H2H5AZJ7)

Taeyong knew he was here because he’d earned it. He was in this position because he had broken one of the rules he and Johnny had in place. They had been doing this for a year now. He didn’t have any excuse. He knew better, he knew how this worked. He had no reason to be pouting up at Johnny like he wasn’t deserving of what was happening. 

 

“Don’t look at me like that, kitten,” Johnny frowned as he tightened the restraints around Taeyong’s wrists, leaving his hands useless above his head on the bed. “You know why it has to be like this.”

 

At the end of the day, Taeyong was in this position because he could not lie to Johnny to save his life. Technically, Johnny had no way of knowing he had touched himself that afternoon when he had needed  _ desperately  _ to unwind. (In Taeyong’s defense, his thesis was  _ trying  _ to kill him, as far as he was concerned). But the second Johnny had walked in the door after he was done with his classes and smiled at Taeyong...Taeyong broke, practically at Johnny’s feet apologizing. 

 

So now he was here, on his bed, wrists tied, undressed, and at Johnny’s mercy. “‘M sorry,” Taeyong frowned, hoping that wide eyes might lighten the punishment. But Taeyong had never seen Johnny like this before. Normally all he had to do was bat his eyelashes to get Johnny to soften. But today, he seemed stuck in his ways.

 

And maybe that had something to do with the fact that Taeyong had been something of a brat lately--testing the limits of the rules Johnny had put in place. Rutting against his thigh whenever they were watching tv alone, touching him before Johnny had given him permission to, dressing a little skimpier than he normally would when they went out with their friends. Maybe a masochistic part of Taeyong had wanted to watch Johnny break.

 

Well, he was getting his wish. 

 

Johnny, still fully clothed, pulled Taeyong over to him so that he was laying across his lap. He had been in this position before. He knew what was coming next and was already bracing himself for impact. When Johnny spoke, his tone was calm and even--almost  _ bored.  _ “Why are we here, kitten?”

 

“I was bad,” Taeyong said softy. He had been winding Johnny up on purpose, sure, but that didn’t make the shame any less impactful on him. He hated that he loved the way Johnny was looking down at him in that moment. 

 

“What did you do, kitten? I need you to say it.”

 

Taeyong’s face turned bright red with shame as he hid his face in the sheets below him. “I touched myself while you were out...and I didn’t ask first.”

 

“ _ And,”  _ Johnny pressed, running his hand up Taeyong’s thigh. 

 

Taeyong bit his lip. He didn’t want to say it. But he also didn’t want to disappoint Johnny more than he already had. So he took a small, shaky breath before he spoke. “I came,” he said softly, barely above a whisper. 

 

“You did,” Johnny said softly, his tone still toeing that line between disappointment and disinterest as his hands moved to Taeyong’s ass. “And how many spanks do you think you deserve for that?”

 

“Ten?” he recommended softly, hoping to gain some leniency from him as he twisted slightly to look up at him. But Johnny was shaking his head.

 

“Ten would be if you touched but didn’t cum,” Johnny explained, and Taeyong wished he would just get  _ on  _ with the spanking already because the anticipation was driving him  _ insane.  _ “I think you deserve twenty.”

 

Taeyong resigned himself to his fate nodding and burying his face back in the sheets as he braced himself for what was to come. He knew he earned this, knew he had been bad and needed to be better. He  _ hated  _ disappointing Johnny, especially when the other was normally so good and lenient with him. 

 

“You’re going to count for me, kitten. Understand?”

 

Taeyong nodded, his hands moving to grip the sheets in preparation. 

 

“Safeword?”

 

“Daisy.”

 

“That’s a good boy,” Johnny assured as he brought his hand down for a hard smack. 

 

“One!” Taeyong yelped, jumping slightly. Normally Johnny worked up to a harder spank, but this time was different. This time Johnny wasn’t holding back from the start, and Taeyong knew he was in for it. 

 

By ten, tears were already prickling in the corners of his eyes. And this is where Johnny would normally stop to kiss the top of his head and promise him that he was being so good. And though this time Johnny was reminding him that he was taking the punishment well, the usual gentleness that was normally present was absent. 

 

“Taking your punishment like a good little slut, huh?” Johnny asked as he let down another hard spank. (“Twelve!” Taeyong whimpered). “This is what you get for being a naughty fucking tease all week. Isn’t this what you wanted? You wanted to be bent over my lap and punished, didn’t you?”

 

“Yes,” Taeyong whimpered, shuddering at Johnny’s unusually harsh tone. “I won’t do it again, hyung, I promise! I’ll be good from now on!” 

 

And as if this entire scenario were not mortifying enough, Taeyong was getting hard against Johnny’s lap. And he  _ knew  _ Johnny could feel it, judging by the increased hardness of the smacks to his ass, making Taeyong yelp. 

 

“Little painslut getting hard from this? Dumb fucking slut likes when hyung spanks him, huh?”

 

All Taeyong could do was nod in reply, tears starting to fall down his face from the mixture of pain and shame fuelling him. His ass was already stinging bright red and he knew there was more to come. Each spank had him jolting forward, which only caused him more pleasure as his cock rubbed against the rough fabric of Johnny’s jeans. 

 

“Such a dirty little whore,” Johnny tutted.

 

By the time they finished, Taeyong was a sniffling, whimpering mess. Usually this is where they would be finished. But even as Johnny’s hands smoothed over the redness on his ass, he didn’t seem satisfied. “I don’t think we’re done yet, kitten,” Johnny mused. “I don’t think that’s enough.”

 

“Hyung, I can’t take any more spanks,” Taeyong said honestly, wiping his tears away with the backs of his hands.

 

“No, no more spanks,” Johnny agreed, running his hands down Taeyong’s sides and sending a shiver up his spine. “Off my lap,” Johnny ordered.

 

Taeyong scrambled to do as he was told, practically crawling off of Johnny’s lap. He turned around to sit up and watch what Johnny was doing and all but whined at the sight in front of him. 

 

Johnny was finally starting to undress.  _ Slowly.  _ And of all the  _ goddamn days  _ Johnny could have chosen to wear a button down rather than his usual t-shirt...of course it had to be today. Of course it had to be now when all Taeyong could do was watch. He wanted nothing more than to rush over to him, help him undress, kiss all down his chest. But he couldn’t. Johnny hadn’t given him permission. So he was left to sit back and whine as he watched Johnny’s shirt slide down off of his arms onto the floor. 

 

And then his hands moved down to his pants. And Taeyong could feel his breath catch in his throat. 

Because Johnny had a glint in his eye as he undid the buttons of his jeans and pushed them down slowly. And Taeyong knew he was in for it. 

 

He couldn’t help but lick his lips when Johnny took off his briefs and revealed his cock. And before Taeyong could even voice what he wanted--though he knew he was in no position to be asking for things--Johnny’s low voice rang through the room. 

 

“Come here, kitten.”

 

Taeyong had certainly had an  _ easier  _ time getting to Johnny in the past, his bound wrists making him less than graceful. But once he was close enough, Johnny manhandled him so that his face was at crotch level. He looked up at Johnny with wide, hungry eyes. He knew what was coming, but he didn’t dare go after Johnny’s cock without his permission. 

 

Johnny held Taeyong’s face in his hand and looked down at him with a vague disinterest that made Taeyong’s heart sink and only fuelled his desire to make Johnny feel good and prove he could be a good boy. 

 

“Open,” Johnny ordered. 

 

Taeyong’s mouth fell open quickly, and Johnny didn’t make him wait before pushing his cock into his mouth. Johnny’s head fell back slightly as he groaned, thrusting shallowly into the wet heat of Taeyong’s mouth. “ _ Fuck,”  _ he hissed lowly. “That’s a good little slut. Going to take hyung’s cock so fucking nice.”

 

Taeyong could only hum in response, and the vibrations through his cock sent Johnny groaning as he started to thrust faster and deeper into Taeyong’s mouth. 

 

Taeyong looked beautiful like this, so far as Johnny figured. His eyes were blown wide with lust, tears pricking at his eyes and drool falling from his mouth as he tried to take everything Johnny was giving him. He gagged a bit when Johnny hit the back of his throat mercilessly over and over, but didn’t try to move away--let Johnny hold his head in place as he used his mouth. 

 

The submissive loved the feeling of Johnny’s cock in his mouth. His chest swelled with pride as he felt it twitch and tasted the salty precum that slid down his throat.  _ He  _ was doing that.  _ He  _ was making Johnny feel good. And his own cock was straining and neglected but if he could just focus on making Johnny feel good, then none of that mattered. And judging by the sounds leaving Johnny’s lips--he was doing a good job.

 

Taeyong loved being used like this, loved being Johnny’s plaything for the night. Nothing more than a toy for his pleasure as Johnny fucked brutally into his mouth. He couldn’t help the tears spilling down his cheeks, and he was a little embarrassed by them. But Johnny’s pleasure was the most important thing. And he felt so  _ good  _ on Taeyong’s tongue as he hollowed his cheeks. 

Johnny was moaning pure obscenities as he thrust into Taeyong’s mouth, mixtures of praise and degradation that made Taeyong’s mind go hazy and his whole being fill with want. Johnny knew he was close and he couldn’t have that--not yet, not when they had barely started.

 

He pulled Taeyong off of his cock by the hair, causing the submissive to hiss in pain--but he didn’t mind it. The pain distracted him from the fact that he was aching with need and couldn’t do anything about it. There was a string of spit connecting Taeyong’s lips to Johnny’s cock and it was  _ filthy  _ but the sight sent Johnny reeling.

 

“Hands and knees,” Johnny ordered.

 

Taeyong moved onto his hands and knees as Johnny instructed--not as easy a feat as it could have been, given that his wrists were bound. He kept his chest down on the bed, his ass pressed up into the air. 

 

“That’s better,” Johnny hummed as the audible click of a bottle of lube being opened made Taeyong shiver. “A good little whore doing as he’s told for me.”

 

Taeyong let out a soft whine as he felt Johnny’s slick finger tease the entrance to his hole. He wanted to push back, wanted Johnny to give him all he could. But he restrained himself to avoid more punishment than he was already getting.

 

“Hyung’s going to fuck you nice and hard, make you feel me for days,” Johnny hummed as he slowly pushed the finger into Taeyong. “Gonna fill you so fucking full, push you right to the brink, kitten. Doesn’t that sound good?”

 

Taeyong keened, a small smile on his face. Because it  _ did  _ sound good, it sounded incredible. Like everything Taeyong wanted. It sounded almost too good to be true. 

 

“But kitten doesn’t get to cum tonight.”

 

Taeyong whined and turned his head to look at Johnny, hoping that the other might change his mind. He was so worked up! His cock was  _ aching  _ between his legs, desperate for friction. And he knew not cumming would be nearly impossible once Johnny started fucing him. But Johnny didn’t seem to care as he worked a second finger into him.

 

“I know, kitten. That’s not what you want to hear. But maybe from now on you’ll know better than to break the rules hyung put in place for you, won’t you?”

 

And Taeyong knew he could use his safeword at any time. If he did--as had happened once or twice in the past--Johnny would stop, ask him what was wrong, apologize profusely, and pepper him in kisses. But he wasn’t there yet. He wanted to cum, and he was a bit upset that he wouldn’t be that night. But he wanted to prove to Johnny that he could be good, that he could handle his punishment. So instead, he nodded. “I’m learning, hyung, I won’t do it again!”

 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Johnny said softly, adding a third finger as he fucked Taeyong with them  _ agonizingly slowly.  _ Taeyong knew he wasn’t really meant to enjoy this--that wasn’t the point. This was a punishment. He had done something he wasn’t supposed to and now Johnny was going to use him for his pleasure only. He had gotten himself in this situation.

 

But that didn’t stop him from moaning out when Johnny’s fingers curled and brushed his prostate. The pleasure washed over his body and caused him to relax further into the sheets. He wasn’t going to cum tonight. But he could allow himself to enjoy the small waves of pleasure that overcame him. 

 

“Gonna be my good little fucktoy, aren’t you, kitten?” Johnny asked as he slipped the fingers slowly out of him. Taeyong whined at the loss, but Johnny didn’t keep him waiting, the tip of his cock soon teasing at his hole. “Gonna make hyung feel so fucking nice.”

 

“Yes hyung,” Taeyong promised with a gasp as Johnny pushed into him. 

 

He was still tight, the stretch stung a little more than it normally would on a night of them fucking. It made Taeyong whine, but Johnny didn’t pay him any mind--not wasting his time in gripping him hard by the hips and pounding into him.

 

It was completely  _ lewd-- _ the sound of skin slapping against skin, the wet sound of Taeyong’s slicked hole getting fucked into, the moans leaving the lips of both men. And though the two of them both knew this was a punishment, Johnny seemed to have relaxed a little from his earlier, colder demeanor and returned to almost his usual levels of praise.

 

“Such a good fucking slut,” Johnny groaned as he buried himself deep inside the submissive. “Taking my fucking cock so well.”

 

“Yes, hyung!” Taeyong whined. “Please, please wanna make you feel so fucking good. Wanna make you cum.”

 

The submissive never disappointed--always made Johnny feel incredible. The drag of Taeyong’s walls around his cock tighter than it normally was due to the fact that Johnny hadn’t prepped Taeyong as much as he normally did. But Taeyong didn’t appear to be complaining as he moaned wantonly beneath him. It almost mad Johnny feel bad that he wasn’t going to allow the other to finish that night. 

 

Almost. 

 

But seeing Taeyong wrecked and whimpering, begging and not entirely knowing what he was begging for? It drove Johnny crazy. His hands gripped at Taeyong’s waist hard enough to bruise and he  _ knew  _ Taeyong would whine about it later, but also knew that neither of them  _ really  _ would mind so much. 

 

“Fuck,  _ kitten,”  _ Johnny groaned as he snapped his hips hard into Taeyong, and that was all the warning the submissive got before he gasped as he felt Johnny cum inside of him, the warmth filling him up. 

 

“ _ Hyung,”  _ Taeyong sighed with a small smile on his face. He felt so good, so  _ owned  _ by Johnny as he settled into the bed and felt Johnny pressing kisses up his back. Was he completely satisfied? No, he was still all keyed up and now  _ desperate  _ for any sort of release. But he could be okay with only having this as Johnny slowly pulled out of him.

 

Taeyong sighed at the feeling of Johnny spilling out of him, cum sliding down his thighs as he let himself fall face-first into the bed. His own cock was still aching, he took long, deep breaths and tried to focus on anything else to get himself down from his desire. It wasn’t the end of the world that he wouldn’t cum. He was going to be a good boy. And that would make his next orgasm just feel  _ better.  _

 

Johnny returned to the bedroom with a damp washcloth and cleaned Taeyong up, untied his wrists and rubbed a soothing lotion into the skin where the rope had rubbed. “You took that so well, kitten,” Johnny praised softly, all of the gentleness returned to his features and tone. “What can I do for you right now?”

 

“Kiss me?” Taeyong asked softly, looking up at him. 

 

Johnny was happy to oblige, pressing his lips against Taeyong’s in an affectionate gesture. That made Taeyong relax a bit. He could settle his hormones for a little while if it meant Johnny would coddle him for the rest of the night. And it seemed Taeyong would get his wish there at the very least. 

 

Once the washcloth was tossed into the hamper, Johnny climbed into bed next to Taeyong and pulled him close to his chest. Taeyong keened at the kisses that Johnny peppered all over his skin. 

 

“You were such a good boy for me, kitten. If you’re feeling needy in the morning, hyung will make you cum. How does that sound?”

 

Taeyong smiled brightly at that, leaning up slightly to peck Johnny’s lips. “Yes please,” he said softly. 

 

Johnny nodded and pressed a kiss to Taeyong’s temple. “Alright. Why don’t you get some sleep now, kitten? That was a rough one.”

 

“Okay,” he nodded as he nuzzled his face into Johnny’s neck. “Love you.”

 

Johnny smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
